Not All That Bad
by TreeTopRoyalty
Summary: A very short and very strange 3 shot. Enjoy and review.
1. Strike One!

**[A/N: I imagined this last night when I was half asleep and have not been able to get it out of my head.  
  
For this to make sense you're going to have to forget about Victor Krum.  
  
Read, review, and enjoy!]**  
  
Not All That Bad  
  
By Tru Lys  
  
Summery: Everyone as a good side. It just took a very special person to bring out mine.

"Wait!" I hurried up to my love, hoping that her answer was yes.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione's eyes flashed as she spun around to face me. She was holding the note. "If this is some sort of joke..."

So that was the problem. She thought I was kidding.  
"

No joke." I crossed my heart and prayed silently that this would work, "I really want to take you to the Yule Ball." Her gaze softened at my obvious nervousness.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, then of course you can take me. Just as long as this isn't some mean, despicable-"

"No. On my honor I swear that you mean everything to me."

"It's just, you never said anything before. You've always been, so-so horrible."

"I apologize. For everything. Just promise that you'll go with me."

"I promise. Draco."  
  
**Strange and short. Not a great combination. Oh, well. Toddles.  
  
(See that button down there? Press it and watch what happens.) **


	2. Strike Two!

**Not All That Bad Part Two  
  
By Tru Lys**

Malfoy was in denial.  
  
The very idea that his father could do something so-so disgusting, to hurt someone who held his son's heart. It was too much to bear.  
  
Rushing to his love he ran right into Madam Pomfrey, who was guarding the hospital wing.  
  
"And just where do you think you're going young man?"  
  
"Uh, Professor Sprout told me to get you. She said it as urgent."  
  
Draco was especially proud of his quick lying skills.  
  
"Oh, dear. Would you mind staying here and making sure that nobody disturbs the patients?"  
  
"Of course not. You go ahead now."  
  
"I'll be back soon."  
  
"Okay, bye now."  
  
As soon as the warden was out of sight, Malfoy ran to his beloved's bedside. She was sleeping.  
  
"Hermione! Hermione! You have to understand; I am NOTHING like my father. I care about you. I would NEVER hurt you! I-I love you."  
  
Just before Madam Pomfrey walked in, Draco left. The memory of his lovers smile in his eyes.

**I have to thank all of my reviewers. All THREE of them. I feel so special.  
  
Anyways, I hoped this was sweet enough for you. Anyone who can guess what year this is gets a chocolate cookie!**


	3. Strike Three! I'm Done!

**A/N: Ha! You're all wrong! Now I don't have to share my cookies! Although g was closest by saying forth year, the first chapter was right before the Yule Ball. But the second chapter was fifth year, after Lucius Malfoy and the Death Eaters tried to kill Harry Potter and Company. Duh. Besides, Miss Piratess, although I love your idea, if it was second year Malfoy would have no reason to apologize. Besides, in second year they didn't have lovers.  
  
God, I'm rambling. Oh well, just so you don't get confused, this one is seventh year, on the train ride back to London.**  
  
Not All That Bad

By Tru Lys

"Draco." Hermione whispered her lovers name to the near-empty train compartment."Mmm""Who do you choose?"What do you mean honey?"Hermione looked her fiancé straight in the eye. "I mean, I gave up so much for you, can you at least tell me which path you choose? Are you going to come with me and fight for what is right, or are you going to join your family on the dark side?"Draco avoided his lovers eyes, "I-I really don't think this is a good time- ""Tell me Draco!""Well...the thing is...""Tell me Draco, or I'll leave right now."He still avoided her eyes."B-baby? Don't-don't you love me?" Hermione's voice was now nothing but a whimper.Taking one look at that face, Malfoy wrapped his arms around her, "Baby, you know I love you. It's just-""Just what?"Sighing, he responded, "I'm scared.""We're all scared."**Soo? What do ya think? Sweet enough for you? Oh, and guess what? TODAY'S THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!! does happy dance That means you can expect me to update WAY faster! Don't forget to review ALL my work!**


End file.
